


Lar and Fluffy-Daisy

by whiptail



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiptail/pseuds/whiptail
Summary: A cute fluffy kitten and an annoying Strigoi - what can go wrong?Thank you, dear Diamantius, for your wonderful further development of "The Strain" !!





	Lar and Fluffy-Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamantius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamantius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Клетка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767364) by [Diamantius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamantius/pseuds/Diamantius). 



  
  
Lar and Fluffy-Daisy   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sunhunter Lar and the kitten Fluffy-Daisy from Diamantius' epic novel.
> 
> I imagined Fluffy-Daisy to be as proud and lionhearted as her mistress Marie ;)


End file.
